Electronic device manufacturers strive to produce a rich interface for users. Conventional devices use visual and auditory cues to provide feedback to a user. In some interface devices, kinesthetic feedback (such as active and resistive force feedback) and/or tactile feedback (such as vibration, texture, and heat) is also provided to the user, more generally known collectively as “haptic feedback” or “haptic effects”. Haptic feedback can provide cues that enhance and simplify the user interface. Specifically, vibration effects, or vibrotactile haptic effects, may be useful in providing cues to users of electronic devices to alert the user to specific events, or provide realistic feedback to create greater sensory immersion within a simulated or virtual environment.
In order to generate haptic effects, many devices utilize some type of actuator or haptic effect output device. Typically, these haptic effect output devices have provided a vibration or vibrotactile effect. However, it may be useful to provide additional effects using stretch devices or stretch materials as parts of devices.
Moreover, traditional architectures that provide haptic feedback with triggered effects are available. However, because user gestures and system animations have variable timing, the correlation to haptic feedback may be static and inconsistent, and therefore less compelling to the user. Providing for a system which interacts with user input may thus be useful in enhancing user experience.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system of providing a haptic effect that includes stretch materials as haptic effect output devices. There is a further need for providing haptic feedback responsive to input data.